Alone in the Base
by Kido-Kuudere Tsubomi
Summary: When Mary and Kido spend the day together, they realize just how much they love each other. When they're left alone at the base to clean-up, what will happen? *WARNING* Not appropriate for younger audiences. Mary x Kido Yuri lemon/smut.


**Her Scarlet Eyes**

_A KidoMary fanfic. _

_**Warning: lemon/smut. Yuri pairing. Slightly OOC.**_

* * *

><p><em>She always loved the way she looked when her eyes were red; they were such a pretty scarlet color that surprisingly went well with her green hair.<em>

It was a normal day in the Dan. Shintaro was listening to the pesky Ene in his phone. Seto was outside, talking the animals while gaining some weird looks. Kano was teasing Hibiya, while Konoha watched the two, obviously bored. Momo was out being attacked by a crowd of fans. Mary and Kido, however, were away from the rest of the group. Mary asked Kido earlier that day if she would mind going with her to walk around the city, and since Kido wanted a day of relaxation away from the Dan, she agreed.

Kido noticed how Mary would occasionally look up at her, but she ignored it. The truth is, Mary wanted to be alone with their leader. For a while now, Mary had a crush on her, though she never told anyone in fear of Kido not seeing her the same way, or getting judged by the others. And she knew she had competition with Kano, since it was pretty obvious he also felt the same way about her.

Mary decided to break the awkward silence and started a conversation.

"Danchou?" She said timidly. "Yes, Mary?" Kido blankly replied. Mary gulped as a shade of pink came across her cheeks. "Would...um...would you mind going for a stroll near the beach?..." She asked. Kido stared at her, but agreed. "Sure, it would ease some of my tension." Mary instantly lit up. She grabbed the taller girl's arm and skipped all the way there. Kido turned slightly red at the sudden touch, but shrugged it off.

When they arrived, Mary sat at the shore and dipped her feet in the clear blue water. "Isn't it such a beautiful sight, Danchou?" Mary said warmly with a smile. Kido had also put her feet in, and found herself smiling. "Yeah...It is." Mary looked down to the side with a light blush forming. "K-Kido...I have to confess something." She said shyly. Kido was surprised that she had called her by her name; she was so used to her calling her Danchou. "What is it?" Kido looked at her. Mary looked back at Kido with her eyes watering a bit. "I've...I've always..." Mary couldn't help herself. The way Kido's black eyes sparkled by the reflection of the water, the way her hair swayed in the wind, it was too much for Mary to handle. Mary leaned in, and kissed Kido on the lips.

After parting, Mary looked at her with a scarlet face. "I've always had a crush on you..." Mary sheepishly looked away and almost starting crying. Kido was still trying to process what just happened, but when she did, a small smile formed. "Mary..." Kido embraced Mary in a tight hug from behind, which surprised the Medusa. "Mary...the truth is, I've always liked you too..." Mary couldn't contain it anymore. She began to cry, her tears sliding down Kido's arm.

Kido turned Mary's face around, and kissed her. Mary gladly returned the kiss, savoring every moment of it. She was honestly surprised at how soft Kido's lips were; but she loved that. When they parted, they were both blushing madly. Mary felt something weird inside, a foreign feeling. Kido noticed how Mary was adjusting to this feeling, which made her smirk. "Ehh, getting that feeling already, huh Mary?" She asked, followed by a chuckle. Mary looked at her in shock. "EH?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Mary was completely flushed, which made Kido think she was even cuter. Kido laughed at how timid Mary was, but she found teasing her like that to be fun; which was unlikely of Kido. It only made her want to do it more. "What a naughty girl Mary is~" Kido thought to herself. _'Heh...I'm becoming like Kano now...' _Mary's faced was deeply red in blush. But Mary couldn't deny it, she always wanted Kido. She was even considering making a move here, but there were too many people in the area surrounding them, even though it was quiet. Mary sighed.

"Danchou...I'm getting hungry. Can we go to the base?" She asked. Kido looked at her. "Sure thing, Mary." Kido got up and held out her hand, a gesture to help Mary up. Mary held her hand all the way to the base. "Mary, maybe we should keep this whole thing a secret. I don't think the rest of the Dan would respond well, especially you know who." Kido said. Mary frowned but nodded, as she let go of her hand as they entered.

* * *

><p>Kido prepared some dinner for all of them. Mary always loved Kido's cooking-at first she didn't even know how well a cook Kido was. After everyone ate and left, while Kido and Mary stood at the base and cleaned up. Mary saw this as a perfect opportunity; she would officially claim Kido as her own. When Kido finished cleaning the dishes, she sat down on the couch due to exhaustion. Mary sat by her. "Something bothering you, Danchou?" She asked innocently. Kido only sighed. "It's nothing; just stressful watching after all of the Dan." She replied. The tension was unbearable. Being all alone at night with the one she loved, and having to restrain herself; it was like torture. Kido felt a sweat drop as her heart beat faster. Mary moved closer to her, which made it worse. Kido began to blush lightly. Mary took note of this and began to smirk.<p>

"What's the matter, Kido~?" She said in almost a seductive tone. Kido stared at her. Kido couldn't help herself. She roughly crashed her lips onto Mary's and forced her down on her back. Mary blushed at the sudden action, but kissed her back. Their kisses became more intimate, and before either of them noticed it, their tongues became locked. Mary quietly moaned at the intimacy, as Kido swallowed up her sweet sounds. She wanted to hear her moan more, and she will achieve that. As they kept kissing, Kido's hand found itself going up Mary's dress and touching her smooth skin. Her hand slowly went up her stomach and found one of her small breasts, which made Mary squeak at the sudden touch. Kido pulled away from Mary's lips and smirked as she cupped her breasts, rubbing them gently and gaining soft moans from Mary. Kido enjoyed doing this, and the feeling of her round, soft breasts made her want her even more.

"Does that feel good, Kozakura~?" Hearing Kido call her by her last name made her generally pleased. She could barely speak, so she nodded in response. "Well now...this dress of yours is being quite a problem for me~ I can't have that." Kido's smirk became a small grin. She slowly removed her dress as Mary became flushed.

Kido fiddled with Mary's nipple, causing it to become erect. Mary couldn't keep her eyes open due to sheer embarrassment. However, her eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt Kido's mouth engulf her breast. Not wanting to leave the other one out, she rubbed and toyed with the other breast. Mary could only moan in pleasure, surprised at how well she was at this. Kido noticed Mary's crotch was dripping with a clear fluid, and she smirked again. "Ah...I see I'm making you wet, Mary." Mary could only blush. she whined when Kido released herself from her chest. Without warning, Kido locked lips with the Medusa once more. Mary, still recovering from her past pleasure, happily returned the kiss. Kido's hand once again started to move, only this time, it went lower, where it found itself just above Mary's panties. Suddenly, Kido's two fingers traced themselves over Mary's entrance, teasing her in a way that made her almost whine. With her other free hand, she slowly removed her panties, only to reveal her smooth and wet crotch. Now, Mary was completely nude, and Kido was still fully dressed. "N-No fair..." Mary complained. She forcefully removed Kido's hoodie and pants, so she was only in her black tee and panties. "Getting eager, are we?" Kido asked. Mary looked away and tugged at Kido's tee, gesturing for her to take it off. Shyly, the leader slowly removed her shirt and panties, so now they were both nude on top of each other. Their hot bodies touched, which gained soft moans from both of them.

Kido kissed all down Mary's cheek, and decided to leave a nice hickey right on the side of her neck. As she progressed further down her body, she looked up at Mary, who was looking away with a completely scarlet face. Kido enjoyed pleasuring her partner, and now was the time to progress even further.

Kido rubbed Mary's clit, which caused her to pant rapidly. Before she knew it, she stuck a finger inside. Mary screamed at the finger entering her, but kept moaning as Kido thrust the finger in and out. Soon, she entered another one of her fingers, which caused Mary to moan even louder. Suddenly, Mary let out a sharp, loud cry when Kido thrust in a certain area. She found it. Kido found her sweet spot, and continued to thrust her two fingers in that area. Mary knew she was close to climax, she couldn't hold it anymore. "K-Kido..! I'm gonna..." Before she could finish her sentence, she came, hard. Her flesh walls tightened around Kido's finger, but she removed them. Mary was breathing heavily, but she knew Kido wasn't finished. "My my~ You seemed to have enjoyed that~ Allow me to please you more..." Before Mary could question what she meant, her back arched and she cried out.

Kido had began to suck on her clit, swallowing all the juices from her last climax. Soon after, her tongue found it's way inside, and began to explore all around. Mary was panting harder than before, she was in utter bliss. She came to her climax quicker than before, and Kido swallowed all of her love juice.

Kido looked up at Mary, who was panting and staring blankly at the roof, with a red face. "I'm not done with you yet~" Kido pressed her body against Mary's, their cores locking together. Mary looked at Kido with a shocked expression. Their clits rubbed against each other, causing great friction. Kido once again locked lips with Mary while holding up one of her legs, so they could proceed in a scissoring-like motion, their pussies dripping wet. Mary could only moan through the kisses, as well as Kido. They felt their climaxes approaching. "To...Together?" Mary asked shyly. Kido nodded while panting. Soon after, they both released. Kido plopped on the other side of the coach, worn out. Mary simply threw herself on top of Kido before showering her with kisses.

"Alright, alright, don't you think you kissed me enough?" Kido said, teasingly. They laughed and Mary got up to get one of the spare blankets. "You wouldn't mind if we slept here the night, would you?" Mary asked. Kido shook her head. I'll take out the air mattress.

They got everything prepared and fell asleep in each other's arms, completely nude. They fell into a deep, blissful sleep. "I love you..." Kido whispered.

* * *

><p>"Oh...my...dirty..." Kano and Seto said in unison with hands over their blood-runny noses. Seto had forgot something, so Kano offered to go with him back to the base to retrieve it with him. What they saw is nothing they ever expected.<p>

Kano had an obvious crush on Kido and Seto had a crush on Mary, but seeing them do...that, was just WAY too much for them to handle. T

hey found it extremely hot, they even considered themselves lucky, but now they realized they can't be with the ones they loved...but there is always someone else out there, right?... Kano thought to himself before smirked and looking at Seto with a devious face.


End file.
